


Two Hearts

by starhawk2005



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Izzy wants to cheer Denny up. Denny decides he knows just the thing that’ll accomplish that goal. Against medical advice, but he’s a rebel like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I own them? Hell no. Shonda does.  
> Author’s Notes: I don’t even watch Grey’s Anatomy. I’ve only seen the scenes with Denny, so either he or Izzy could be WAY OOC. It was a gift!fic, mmkay?

Izzy crept into Denny’s hospital room, sliding the door closed behind her. She crossed to his bed, sitting down on the edge and toeing off her shoes. He was scowling at her, but she didn’t let it slow her down. She lay down next to him and snuggled into his body, wrapping her arms around his chest.

It was OK if he was depressed and angry, he had a right to be. She hadn’t come here expecting him to entertain her with his usual flirting, she’d come to _support_ him.

“Izzy?” he asked a few moments later in his gravel voice.

“Hm?” she replied.

“Would it be wrong for me to feel you up right now?”

She smirked. It figured he’d turn an innocent gesture into something sexual. On the other hand… “Hmmm. Not so much.”

They both laughed. Quietly, because Izzy wasn’t supposed to be in here.

“Such a dirty boy,” she teased. Still, she felt relief. He sounded like his usual self again.

“I know,” he whispered.

And the palm of his hand slid gently over the side of her breast.

Her breath caught. She hadn’t expected him to take her up on it. “Denny! What are you-?”

“I’m taking advantage of the situation. My ticker might be shot all to Hell, but the rest of me works just fine.” He grinned at her, white teeth flashing in the dimness.

Izzy started to pull away. Not because she didn’t want Denny to touch her – she _did_ – but because this could put a strain on his heart. Raising his blood pressure could be a very bad idea.

“We shouldn’t do this,” she objected. “Your heart-“

“I’m not sayin’ we should act out the Kama Sutra, Izzy. Nothin’ like that. I just want to touch you. _See_ you, if you’ll let me.”

“Someone could find us,” she continued to protest, but already she could feel her resolve weakening. It was so hard to resist him, especially when she wanted this so badly herself. To touch him, to be touched in return.

“It’ll be at least another hour before the nurse checks on me,” he pointed out. “They like their routines. C’mon, you came here to try to ‘cheer me up’, and this is what I need in order to do that.” A wicked grin lit up his face.

“I didn’t come here to cheer you up,” she murmured, but it was a fruitless defense and she knew it.

“No one ever died from a bit of groping,” Denny said reasonably. “And even if I do, I’ll die a happy man.”

“Don’t _say_ that!” she hissed.

He caught her wrist then, pulling her down, and kissed her. It was the first time they’d kissed, really kissed like this, and he was _good_ at it. His fingers locked into her hair, holding her there, his tongue sliding slowly along her bottom lip. It made her want to forget the wires taped to his body, the heart monitors.

Denny released her just as suddenly. “See?” he said, licking his lips. “I touched you, and I’m still here.” He stretched out his hand, palm now sliding slowly down her chest, passing over her nipple along the way. Even through her clothes, his touch made her tingle. Even as the doctor in her noticed how cool his hands were. Poor circulation.

“C’mon, Izzy, baby,” he coaxed. “Please?”

She couldn’t resist those puppy-dog eyes. Really, she didn’t want to. “OK. But I’m keeping an eye on those heart monitors. If I see anything that looks even a _little_ dangerous in terms of heart rhythms, I’m stopping this right away.”

“’Kay,” he said, smirking. “You’re the boss.” But his hands wrapped around her upper arms and drew her to him again, firmly, belying his submissive words.

He kissed her, soft lips and questing tongue, and she closed her eyes reflexively and let him in, let his tongue slide into her mouth this time. She could taste strawberry jello – dessert from supper on the ward – as she opened her eyes again, to watch the heart monitors. So far, so good.

She gasped, distracted, when he moved a hand to her chest again, palm rubbing her nipple more firmly this time. He put his mouth to her ear. “I did ask you earlier to show me one boob. D’you think now might be a good time?” His palm continued to caress her, and she clenched her thighs together. “Please?” he asked.

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” she said. Before she could change her mind, she leaned back and pulled off her hospital-uniform top, folding it neatly and placing it over the railing at the head of his bed.

But now she had a problem. She didn’t want to get totally undressed. Despite Denny’s certainty that they’d be undisturbed for awhile, getting half-naked in his room wasn’t an option for her. On the other hand, he’d asked to _see_ her.

“What you waiting for, girl?” he prompted, but he was grinning devilishly at her. “I’m gonna get a heart attack just from the suspense alone.”

“Don’t even joke about that, Denny,” she reprimanded him, thinking fast. Well, he’d just have to settle for what she was willing to give him. She pulled at the neck of her yellow top, stretching it, tugging it down to expose one side of her chest, and then she pulled herself out of the cup of her bra.

His breath caught, eyes riveted to her exposed flesh. “You’re beautiful, Izzy.” His fingers slipped around the curve of her bared breast, thumb rubbing gently over her nipple, and her eyes flicked again to the heart monitors as she noticed once more how cool his hand was.

“C’mere,” he said, urging her up higher on the bed. She shifted, letting him guide her as he wanted, allowing him to draw her closer, until he could brush his lips gently over the tip of her nipple.

His hands might have been cool, but his mouth was _hot_ when he started suckling gently on her. She swallowed another gasp and clenched her thighs together again, but she still forced herself to track his condition on the monitors. Damn, his heart rate was increasing. “Denny, wait. You’re getting too excited, this can’t be good fo-“

“OK, it’s OK. I’ll try to relax. See?” He was still nuzzling at her breast, but now he was taking deep, slow breaths. He was pausing and waiting, both of them waiting, while his blood pressure slowed.

Izzy let herself relax only when she felt he was out of danger. Which Denny must have been waiting for, because he kissed her nipple softly and then teased at it with the tip of his tongue. “Denny, wait-“

“No,” he rumbled. “I’m fine. I’ll _be_ fine.” Another wet swipe of his tongue across her, and she had to choke back a low moan. “You can watch those monitors if it makes you feel better, Izzy, but I’m gonna do what makes _me_ feel better.” He followed this statement up with a gentle nip, and this time she was unable to keep back the groan.

“I’m a greedy man, Izzy. I want more of you,” he whispered against her skin. “Would it be wrong for me to touch you…between your legs?” His hand slid down her body, but stopped on her belly. Clearly, he was waiting for her permission.

His blood pressure was rising again, and she wanted to say no. Wanted to say this was a bad idea, to tear herself away and get dressed and get out of here. But his pressure wasn’t high enough to be really worrisome yet, she argued with herself. And she _did_ want this. 

Making a decision, she replied, in the same tone as the last time he’d asked a similar question, “Not so much.”

“Good,” he replied. “And don’t worry. Long, slow breaths, see? I’m staying calm.”

Her hospital uniform pants had a drawstring, and he tugged on it, slipping the tie free. His large, cool hand pushed under the fabric, and Izzy bent her knee, spreading her legs to give him easier access. Shivering and closing her eyes just for a second as he massaged her lightly from outside her panties.

He stroked her a few times, and then his fingers were burrowing under the waistband of her panties. He gasped a little himself when the tips of his fingers found her, found out how wet she was, and Izzy forced her eyes open and her gaze back to the heart monitors. Higher b.p. than before, but not overly so, she tried to convince herself.

It soon became a struggle to monitor his condition. He eased a finger inside her, moving it gently in and out, while the pad of his thumb massaged her clit in measured circles. And his mouth was busy still at her breast, sucking firmly.

The tension was building inside her, fast becoming the only thing she could focus on. When he added another finger and started to thrust even more firmly, she couldn’t watch the monitors any more, she had to bury her face in Denny’s pillows. She needed to try to muffle her noises, so that they wouldn’t be found out, even as his hand moved faster, even as his thumb teased her clit with increasing pressure. “That’s it, honey,” he coaxed her in a low voice. “Let me feel you coming around me.”

As if his words had opened a floodgate, she gave in, heat rushing through her, from her centre out to the tip of every finger and toe. She dug her nails into the pillows, into his shoulder, muffling his name in the crumpled bedding as she climaxed.

She leaned up, slow and clumsy, as soon as she’d gathered her wits enough to remember his heart. But his b.p. was slowing, steadying. Returning to normal. He smiled tenderly at her, slipping his wet hand reluctantly out from inside her, out of her clothes.

“Thank you, Izzy,” he said, his voice subdued. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

She tucked herself back into her bra and top with slow, fumbling fingers. “Wow,” she finally said.

He smirked then, his usual male bravado coming back. “I am that good,” he agreed smugly.

Izzy leaned over, pressing a kiss to his mouth, reaching for her uniform shirt on the rail at the same time. “I guess I’ll have to owe you one, won’t I?” she asked.

He smiled, all perfect teeth and adorable dimples. “I’ll hafta take a rain-check for now. When I get my new ticker, you can return the favour. Sound like a deal?”

She nodded and pulled her top back on, reaching up to rake her fingers through her disheveled hair. “Deal.”

“Good,” he said. “In the meantime, however, if y’ever want to ‘cheer me up’ again, well….you know where to find me.


End file.
